Do you know why they call it Broken Arrow?
by ClarinetAngel
Summary: Based off our first football game this year. Broken Arrow X Pride of Owasso.


I think I'm the first person EVER to pair high school marching bands together! Broken Arrow X Pride of Owasso.

Do you know why they call it Broken Arrow?

Owasso was at the Rams vs. BA football game when the game started half time and the Broken Arrow band came out to play this year's show. Owasso was just sitting up in the stands with his trumpet section as he watched the BA players flood the field. Everyone stood up in respect as BA begun playing. Owasso looked over the players to analysis their lines and see who's out of step. Each player seemed to be in line and step and the music this year wasn't too bad, for once he was a bit impressed of course he would never admit it. Broken Arrow always had a habit of claiming himself to be the 'grandest band in the land'. Not to mention their never-ending feud. Broken Arrow just loved to get on Owasso's nerves and he knew it. All the two of them ever did was argue and throw insults. Even Union was getting annoyed with their sexual tension and just wanted them to get together. Owasso always had a shred of respect for BA but always denied it. Not to mention BA probably thought the same of him. Owasso was watching the color guard run by with their golden flags when he saw their outfits this year. The BA color guard got new uniforms recently that really complimented their figures. The uniforms where black one pieces with a golden BA symbol in the middle of their chests, the shorts on the one piece went to their mid thighs hugging tightly while a long flowing dress tail cascaded from behind them making it look like their wearing elegant dresses that would float behind them as they ran. Owasso was slightly jealous considering all he had to wear was the original black leggings and black tank top. Owasso decided to play in the color guard today instead of marching like he usually does. As Owasso watched the color guards dance he noticed one of the color guards run by near where he was seated in the stand. This guard was quickly changing out his flag but Owasso was able to recognize him the second he saw him. It was Broken Arrow. BA was in the full color guard uniform his bright yellow hair matching with the symbol on his chest. The dress tail flowed around his bare legs clearly shaven. He danced with the flag delicately in his hands, moving strongly but artistically. Owasso could not take his eyes off him. Every move BA took was perfect. As Owasso watched BA in wonder he didn't notice BA watching him from his position on the field and he also didn't notice the sly smirk on his face. After the half time show during third quarter Owasso grabbed one of the free sodas from the band moms, and walked around talking to a few of the flutes in his band. As Owasso talked the flutes begun to look past him in shock. Curious Owasso turned around and saw BA with a box of popcorn smiling at him.

"Hm, oh BA, what do you want?" Owasso asked ready to come up with a snarky reply.

"We're handing out free popcorn, I thought you might want some." BA said while holding out the box towards him.

Owasso looked at it skeptically but took it anyway, because who could pass up free food? Owasso also couldn't help but stare at seeing BA's uniform up close. Just as he thought the spandex hugged everything perfectly. As Owasso begun grabbing handfuls of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth BA started giggling. He noticed Owasso's gaze on him.

"Wash sho funnish?" Owasso asked with the popcorn still in his cheeks.

"Nothing Nothing, I'm just thinking about how cute you look in your color guard uniform."

Owasso started chocking on the popcorn in his mouth as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "What the hell are you talking about!''

Broken Arrow begun giggling again with that sly smile on his face. "Why I mean that simple uniform suits you well sense your such a simple person."

"My uniform doesn't make me simple!" Owasso said as his cheeks puffed out in anger. "Your just saying that because you don't have anything to complain about my show!"

BA still smiled as he looked at Owasso's puffy red face. "I don't know, your show wasn't that great, I think we'll beat you this year in the competition.""Besides everyone knows we're called BA because we're bad ass."

"Pppffft, please you know why your called broken arrow right?" Owasso said with a mocking smile on his face.

"No why?" BA was curious now.

"Because the ram stepped on it." Owasso was now smiling brightly at his victory and play on words.

BA just smirked as he watched Owasso's little victory stance with his eyes closed and face glowing from his smile. While Owasso was still basking in his greatness BA took advantage of the situation. BA grabbed Owasso's shoulders tightly and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Owasso's eyes shot open in panic and tried to get away but couldn't move. BA's lips were hard and rough on his own plump and soft ones. BA finally pulled away but held his gaze on Owasso. Owasso stood there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes blinking repeatedly. BA couldn't help but smile as this.

"W-w-what was that!" Owasso tried to sound tuff but couldn't stop his stuttering.

BA just smiled and finally said, "like I said you look just so cute in your uniform I just couldn't resist, and from what I could tell you think I look good in my uniform as well."

Owasso couldn't say anything. How did BA know? Was he that obvious? Owasso couldn't do anything else because Mr. O'Kelly was rounding everyone back up into the stands, the third quarter was almost up and he was late. Owasso just turned around without saying anything, flustered as he ran up into the stands. BA just stood there still smirking as he watched Owasso run off, his body was also hugged nicely by his uniform showing off his toned backside. Yes this was going to be a good competition year. Very good.


End file.
